Nobody Knows My Heart Like You
by addxks
Summary: When Addison and Derek rediscover the friendship they once had, they discover something else. (yes, this is indeed Addek)


If you were to ask me how I came up with this plot, I would have no idea how to explain other than, I was looking at writing videos for NaNoWriMo. Though I will not, be participating in NaNoWriMo i was thinking of possible plots and all I could think about was Addek so let's hope I can pull through and actually write a fanfic. In advanced sorry for any mistakes!

—————————

'It's over, so over.' The words played in his head over, and over as he drove to the Archfield. Hours after Preston's failed wedding and after Meredith had ended things he was lost. He wasn't on the best terms with Mark, no one really knew him here, other than Richard Addison and Mark. But the problem was, Richard would take side in Meredith, not listen to him. Mark, well he wouldn't give him the advice he knew he needed. Then there left Addison. Though they had their history, both good and bad, at the end of the day she had been his partner-in-crime for over a decade. So that's where he was heading, Addison's place. Though was it really her 'place' if it was a hotel room?

He had finally arrived, he got out of his car and headed to the front desk.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know what room Addison Montgomery is in?"

"Let me check, and who are you?" The woman at the front desk asked.

Obviously he couldn't say 'I'm her ex-husband. So he lied. "I'm her husband."

The woman nodded and checked the computer looking for Addison's name. "It looks as if your wife already checked out."

Derek's brows furrowed, he nodded and said a simple "Thank you, have a nice night." And walked away.

'Where the hell is she?' Derek thought.

The next day, he went to Richards office, he was determined to find out where Addison was. There was no way she could be on vacation, she had taken a leave of absence just a few weeks ago, and she wasn't one to take vacations, then again this year she had taken many absences, almost all due to him.

He walked into his office and noticed he was writing something. He coughed to inform Richard that there was someone in the room, that being him.

"Yes" Richard looked up from all his papers. He saw Derek and motioned his hand towards the chairs.

Derek walked in and closed the door behind him. He pulled the chair over and sat down. "Richard, where the hell is Addison?"

"Last time I checked, you two were divorced, and aren't you dating Meredith?" He questioned

"She broke up with me. But I need to speak to Addison, Richard where the hell is she!" Derek pleaded

"She no longer works here Derek, she moved to L.A. I tried to convince her to stay, telling her she'd miss the OR. Did you hear? She works at a private practice now."

"That's crazy. Addison won't last a week."

"That's exactly what i said. But, if you really want to know where she is, she's working at 'Oceanside Wellness Group'

Derek nodded and sat there for a good minute quietly, before walking out he said to Richard "I'm- I'll be taking a leave of absence for a few days."

Later that day he went back to his trailer and stuffed a duffel bag with some of his belongings. He went to the airport, bought a ticket. Could he have bought one for cheaper? Probably, but he needed to see Addison.

On the flight to L.A., all he could think about was what was he going to say to her, what was he going to tell her.

By the time he got there it was late so he checked himself into a hotel room and immediately went to bed.

Once he had awoken and gotten himself ready, he headed out to the practice, he didn't have to ask where it was, he knew where it was. His old friends, Naomi and Sam owned the practice, he had never had the chance to visit, but he had always kept their business card for when he had the chance to visit.

He parked his car when arriving and walked in, he went up a few floors and stopped at the front desk.

"Hello. Do you happen to know where Addison Shep- Montgomery is?"

"Yeah she's in her office. Do you know her?" The man asked.

"No Naomi i'm not having doubts about moving here." Derek overheard Addison, meaning she was near.

Derek turned over towards the direction he heard Addisons voice. There she was, she looked different to him already.

Addison noticed Derek immediately. "Derek what are you doing here?"

He walked closer to her and whispered "Could we talk about this in your office."

She nodded and walked him towards her office. He closed the door behind them both and went and sat next to Addison on the couch.

"So are you going to tell me what you're going here?" Addison asked starting into his eyes.

"She broke up with him." Addison placed her hand on top of Derek's and give him an empathetic look.

"Der, we're divorced. What does this have to do with me?"

"You were my best friend Addie. I've known you for over a decade and though you cheated, and though i still haven't fully forgiven you for it, you used to be the only person who understood me. In Seattle the only people that know me, actually know me are Richard and Mark. You know as well as I do that Richard will side with Meredith, and you know that Mark and I aren't at that stage yet." He looked at her, his eyes were watery. Addison knew that every word he spoke was true, and genuine.

With tears in her eyes Addison says "You were my best friend too you know, not only that but, you were my family. So what do you need, I'm all ears."

"I don't think she's ready, for an adult relationship. You know you and i we were young, doing it together, one-step at a time. But i've already done the one-step at a time, it's a matter of time before i want marriage and want kids, and i don't think she's ready for that."

"First off, you can't compare what we had to what you and her have, and second she's been through a lot before she met you and after she did, so she has a right to be a little scared." She gently squeezed his hand and gave him a warm smile. "Derek go back to Seattle, get her back."

A smile appeared on Derek's face as he looked into Addison's eyes, he had her back, as his best friend, he had her back. "Only if you promise to keep in touch, I'm going to need this type of advice, and i can't keep going from Seattle to L.A." He said as he got up from the couch, getting ready to head back to his hotel room.

"What so no visits to L.A.?" She said playfully "I promise I'll stay in touch as long as we don't bring up our, adultery. Also, don't screw things up with Meredith, or any other girls that come along." Addison got up as she and extended her arms and wrapped them around Derek, giving him a friendly hug. She had him, her family, she had him back.

Derek excused himself and left the practice, with a smile on his face. Everything was going to be alright.

"Does anyone know where Shepherd is?" Izzie said walking out to her group of friends.

"Haven't seen him all day, probably ran for the hills after Cristina's wedding." Alex jokingly said. Meredith gave him a look and ignored him.

"Okay well i'm on his service and he's nowhere to be found." Izzie said.

Richard overhear the interns conversation from afar and walked over to the group. "Dr. Shepherd took a leave of absence yesterday he won't be back for a few days. Get Bailey to assign you to a different attending today Stevens." He walked away after Izzie nodded.

After that, the residents walked to where they were supposed to be, and did what they were supposed to do.

"So what did Derek want" Naomi said walking into Addison's office.

Addison turned around and grabbed a box of chocolates, and walked over to the couch where Naomi was sitting. "Me, his best friend back." Addison simply said, grabbing a piece of chocolate.

"That doesn't seem like Derek. To come all the way out here."

"I don't know, he needed advice and i was here to give it to him Nae."

"Addie, just remember the last time you were Derek's best friend?I'm not talking about when you guys were married, before when you guys were 'friends'." Naomi said putting air quotes around friends.

"Yeah i remember, why?"

"You guys can never be friends, you guys can't be friends without falling in love."

"It won't happen this time Naomi, he's with Meredith, and I'm moving forward with my life."

"I'll believe it when one of you gets married to someone else." Naomi said giving Addison a glare.

Days later Derek was back at work. First thing he did was tell Richard Addison was alright in L.A.

He then got back together with Meredith, things were going fine, he cared for her and she cared for him. But then, when she had asked, what he hoped she wouldn't ask. Was why he left for a few days.

"You went to L.A. to see Addison!" Meredith yelled angrily throwing a pillow at him. "You went to you ex-wife for relationship advice! Isn't she the one that cheated on you!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Addison and I promised each other not to bring it up, that means you can't either."

"Oh so now you're making promises to her! I thought you despised her Derek?!"

Derek got his jacket and got ready to head out of Meredith's house. Before, he did, he said to her. "Meredith, she's the one that told me to get back with you, If I were you, I wouldn't talk about my best friend like that."

Meredith was shocked as Derek left her house she yelled out "Since when is she your best friend!"

As Derek was driving he didn't know where to go, did he go to Joe's or did he go to his trailer. He knew it shouldn't have bothered him that much when Meredith had talked about Addison, the way she did, but for some reason did just did. He decided he needed cheering up from Addison, so he went bad to his trailer and called her.

"Derek what's wrong?"

"Meredith found out." Is all he could out. Derek didn't know whether he was angry at Meredith, or angry at himself. But, why would he be mad at himself?

"What do you mean she found out. Derek's there's a lot of things Meredith doesn't know about you, about our past." This was true, Meredith, she didn't know anything about Derek. Addison on the other hand, could write Derek's own auto-biography, she knew him better than he knew himself.

"I know Addison i know. But uh- She found out about me going to L.A." It was silent for a few moments "To see you, she found out that i went to see you."

"She has a right to be mad Derek"

"I know but that's not what bothered me. She talked about you she brought up you… and well you cheating on me."

"Okay and?"

"I got mad, I told her that, you told me to get back together with her… and that she shouldn't be mad at you especially because you're my best friend." There was silence, a comfortable silence to be exact. On the other line, Addison had the biggest smile imaginable.

"Derek, look i don't care if Meredith doesn't like me, but you don't have to stand up for me."

"Look i don't know why it bothered me that much, when she said those things about you, but it did. Maybe it's because you're my best friend, maybe it's because of our history. But Addie, if i had to choose, between you or her." There was a pause, it was somehow fitting. "If it came down to you or her i'd choose you."

Addison laughed and ended the call "Goodnight Derek."

She didn't want him knowing that he was saying all these perfect things, the things he could've said to salvage their crumbling marriage.

So she called it a night and went to bed, with hopes and dreams that included Derek. Derek, well he had went to bed with the 'what ifs' those lingering thoughts of what it would be like if a Addison was right next to him.

———

OKAY hi, so I'm really hoping I can pull through and continue this story because I really like the plot. Anyways I did some math and this would be set between the end of season 3/ beginning of season 4 to season 7 or 8 (haven't quite decided.)! So if i decide not to quit on it it'll definitely be multi-chaptered! I'd really appreciate feedback on this! And welp that's it

until next chapter (?)!


End file.
